


The After Dinner Incident

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, F/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Valentine's Day, pee desperation, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: Just in time for Valentine's Day :) <3A cute little Finchel story for the Glee fans (kinda) based on Glee: Season 3 Episode 13 and one-line from Glee: Season 1 Episode 10.As a way to congratulate Finn and Rachel on their engagement, Rachel’s dads invite Finn and his family over for dinner and a musical performance at the Berry household, and then both parents agree that their children are ready to spend the night together, and in the spirit of Valentine’s Day, Rachel’s dad are all for letting Finn and Rachel use Rachel’s bed and bath room for their night together.After Finn’s mother and Kurt’s father leave for the evening. Finn and Rachel head upstairs to her bedroom and quickly start undressing from their dress clothes to something more comfortable, Finn wearing khakis and a blue button up dress shirt and Rachel in a semi-formal white dress with a small red hearts pattern on it.  Before Finn could blink, Rachel is clad in her bathrobe and standing before her fiancé with a smile as she explains ‘no funny business tonight with my dads in the next room (figuratively, not literally).  Finn smiles back at her, but is also trying to hide the fact that there’s something he needs to do…and fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains pee desperation, peeing, and mild Omorashi. If that doesn't appeal to you, then don't read. Cah-PEEsh? Cah-PEEsh? ;)

As a way to congratulate Finn and Rachel on their engagement, Rachel’s dads invite Finn and his family over for dinner and a musical performance at the Berry household, and then both parents agree that their children are ready to spend the night together, and in the spirit of Valentine’s Day, Rachel’s dad are all for letting Finn and Rachel use Rachel’s bed and bath room for their night together. 

After Finn’s mother and Kurt’s father leave for the evening. Finn and Rachel head upstairs to her bedroom and quickly start undressing from their dress clothes to something more comfortable, Finn wearing khakis and a blue button up dress shirt and Rachel in a semi-formal white dress with a small red hearts pattern on it. Before Finn could blink, Rachel is clad in her bathrobe and standing before her fiancé with a smile as she explains ‘no funny business tonight with my dads in the next room (figuratively, not literally). Finn smiles back at her, but is also trying to hide the fact that there’s something he needs to do…and fast.

“Are you, um, gonna use the bathroom first?” He asked, unfortunately already knowing the answer.

Rachel leans in close to Finn and kisses him on the cheek. “Is that alright? I have a pretty elaborate bedtime ritual,” she replies.

Finn gulps inaudibly and sneaks a grab at his crotch. The quarterback of WMHS wasn’t about to show his weaker side, not even to his fiancée. “Uh, yeah, take your time.” He picks up one of Rachel’s teen glam magazines and sits down on the bed. “I’ll be waiting right here for you.”

Rachel smiles again as she heads to her adjoined bathroom. Before she is fully emerged inside, she leans over and states, “I love you,” to Finn. Then she disappears and Finn is immediately startled by the sound of running water from the shower.

“Dammittt!” Finn exclaims to himself. He is now wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers, wondering how the hell he got his khakis off without his penis leaking even the tiniest drop of piss anywhere from the transition. “Why did I drink so much pop at dinner?” He whined to himself, still being tortured by the sound of running water coming from Rachel’s shower, which unfortunately, she forgot to close the bathroom door. Sitting still sure wasn’t helping, so Finn just continued to rock back and forth and shift from one leg to the other…anything to keep his mind off his bladder releasing itself all over his boxers and Rachel’s floor. 

A minute or two later, Rachel shut off the water and she appeared in the doorway between her bedroom and her bathroom, and Finn lets out a huge sigh of relief, which thankfully Rachel didn’t hear. However, she was still brushing her hair and Finn waits a second or two before finally admitting defeat.

“Hi,” he exhales anxiously, as he moves closer to Rachel.

“Hi?” She replies, with a puzzled look/smile on her face. “Can I help you?” 

“Haha, very funny,” he half-chuckled. “Let’s see, I drank a lot of pop at dinner and my bladder is about to burst…” At this point he has one hand tightly gripping his penis through his boxers, and the other is trying to get past Rachel like one of his football plays to get to the toilet before his bladder explodes. “Can I please come in to use the bathroom? I don’t mind if you stay, but I really gotta pee,” he rambles, as he is now just milliseconds away from losing the contents of his bladder.

Rachel, wanting to keep some mystery between them until they’re married, hurries out of the room, as Finn has reaches the finish line: bouncing up and down in place, trying to raise the toilet seat and remove his throbbing penis from his boxers before just pulling them down. Not a second or two later, she hears Finn moaning with relief and the sound of pee hitting the toilet water VERY loudly. Rachel covers her ears ever so much to kind of block out the sound, but also can’t help feeling a little turned on by her extremely desperate fiancé relieving himself in her bathroom. 

It feels like forever, but Finn finally finishes peeing, shakes off the final drops from his exhausted member, flushes the toilet, and goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

Rachel steps in and kisses Finn on the cheek. “I’m sorry…do you feel better?” 

Finn dries his hands on a hand towel near the sink, nods, and pulls Rachel into a hug. “Yes. I’m sorry you had to hear that,” he blushes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rachel. I love you.”

“I love you too, Finn, Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
